Misfits, As Inspired by Rudolph, or Spockie the Rednosed Reindeer
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: A retelling of the classic TV special 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'. Will Kirk and Spock be able to help Captain Pike deliver gifts to the girls and boys of Earth during one of the worst ion storms in Starfleet history? K/S
1. Part I

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman. The 1964 Rudolph TV special belongs to Rankin/Bass stop motion and NBC. The song belongs to Johnny Marks.  
A/N: I would like to thank my sister Ellie for being my beta. I would also like to thank my family and cats for their support :P  
Also I did not misspell 'darn'. It really is 'dran'. Inside joke.  
Genre: romance, established relationship, fluff, Xmas, humor, action/adventure, and lots of crack  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A retelling of the classic TV special 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'. Will Kirk and Spock be able to help Captain Pike deliver gifts to the girls and boys of Earth during one of the worst ion storms in Starfleet history?  
Universe:  
(Casting)  
Red Cast: TOS  
Green Cast: ST:XI

.~.

_Santa_ – Captain Christopher Pike

_Mrs_. _Claus_ – Number One

_Santa's_ _secret_ _elf_ _assistant_ – Spock Prime

_Santa's secret doctor_ – Doctor Puri

_Happy Snowman_ – Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott

_Rudolph_ – S'chn T'gai Spock cha' Sarek

_Clarisse_ – James T. Kirk

_Donnor_ – Sarek

_Mrs_. _Donnor_ – Lady Amanda

_Comet – _Admiral Nogura

_Hermy the Dentist_ – Pavel Chekov

_Elf_ _Boss_ – Barry "Cupcake" Giotto

_Yukon_ _Cornelius_ – Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy

_The Dolly_ – Nyota "Penda" Uhura

_Cowboy_ _Who_ _Rides_ _An_ _Ostrich_ – Hikaru Sulu

_Charlie_-_In_-_The_-_Box_ – Admiral Decker

_Train-With-Square-Wheels –_Admiral Barnett

_Spotted Elephant –_ Captain Kathryn Janeway

_Boat Who Can't Stay Afloat – _Captain Picard

_Bird Who Can't Fly But Swims - _Captain Sisko

_Wind-up Rat - _Admiral Archer

_Humble_ _Bumble_ – Delta Vega Ice Creature

_Klingon - Kor_

_Musical Misfit Extra 1(Toy Soldier) –_ XII Khan

_Musical Misfit Extra 2 _(_Rat King_) – Commodore Tchaikovsky

AND

_The Lion King _– Admiral James Komack

Just for fun:

_Dogs who live in the workshop –_ Doggett, Wolfie, Balto, Noah, Isaiah, Sidi, Melies, Cinnamon, Blue, Shadow, Thranduil, Carbonite

_Cats who live in the workshop – _Shimmie, Grace, Bob, Sheldon, Katie, Sculder, Mully, Tinkerbell, Saavik-kam, Nanette, T'Pring, Corbomite

.~.

_Misfits, As Inspired By Rudolph _or_ Spockie the Red-Nosed Reindeer _

_.~._

_Chapter 1_

Scotty narrates:

_Today, we sign a treaty in San Francisco (HQ) that calls for a military truce between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. We weathered many a Klingon attack in my day, but none was as terrifying as the year Starfleet's borders were almost breeched. Of course, that story includes Spock. What? You don't know the story? Well, pull up a chair and share a bottle of scotch with me. Now, it all started the year the first human/Vulcan hybrid was born…_

.~.

That day in Starfleet history, Number One was encouraging Captain Pike to put on the pounds so when he gave out all the toys via the _Enterprise_, he wouldn't look like a 'skinny' Santa! Captain Pike protested, but then gave in. He knew that if he just gained fifteen pounds he would still be healthy, as per 'fleet regulations. (Doctor Puri was fairly strict on that.)

.~.

"Our story begins on Stardate: 2279," said Mr. Scott.

.~.

_Chapter 2_

On Christmas day, a baby Vulcan was born on Vulcan to Sarek the Vulcan and Lady Amanda, a human. They decided to name him 'Spock' after an ancient, late, great Vulcan philosopher. He came from the line of Surak and he had adorable baby Vulcan ears.

Four days later, in Iowa on Terra, a human boy with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair was born to George and Winona Kirk.

The families secretly wished to bond their sons, but they couldn't do it because of the threat of the 'Abominable Snowman' and certain Admirals who may remain nameless. Although they would have loved to join their families, George and Sarek knew that their sons would more than likely want a career in Starfleet and knew that their chances of keeping the bond a secret were slim. Even with all the benefits that the bonding ceremony at age seven would have brought the families, it just wasn't worth the cost of jeopardizing their sons' careers. So Spock and Jim were raised in virtual darkness, under the constant threat of snowstorms, never knowing that their parents had wished their betrothal.

.~.

_Chapter 3_

Young Spock grew up fairly quickly on Vulcan. His dad took care to 'hide his disability' from the other Vulcans because he wanted to assure that Spock would get in to the VSA when he grew up, like he did and his father before him. He also took Spock to Delta Vega, where the young Vulcan learned a valuable lesson about the ferocity of Ice Creatures. Spock began to fear the Ice Creature, which was Sarek's objective. One never could be friendly with monsters like that.

.~.

_"Now we check on the young Russian member of our intrepid crew," said Scotty, with pride._

.~.

_Chapter 4_

_Shi'Kahr, Vulcan_

It was the first day of camp for the junior cadets who had been chosen to be security officers. They got to run all sorts of drills, running and jumping, practicing their shooting with training phasers, and of course, boxing.

But one of the young boys with super curly hair just watched from the sideline. He did not participate in the drills, which naturally attracted the attention of the teenager in charge of the group.

"Alright, junior cadet. What's your name?"

"Chekov, sir."

"Mr. Chekov, then. Why aren't you participating?"

Chekov just crossed his arms and didn't answer.

"Don't you want to be a member of the security team?" Barry 'Cupcake' Giotto barked.

"_Nyet_. I don't vant to die as a redshirt!" Chekov protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "That is so stereotypical. I vanna be a nawigator instead!"

"You know the word 'stereotypical'?" Giotto asked with a frown. "You're barely as tall as my knees."

"I am vunderkind," Chekov explained.

Ironically, Giotto didn't recognize that word at all. What a genius that guy was…

"But Pavel, you haven't passed the _Maru_ yet," Giotto eventually countered. "I'm afraid you're stuck as a redshirt, kid."

"Really?" Five year old Chekov asked. "Fine." He stuck out his tongue at the burly teen. "Then I quit the 'fleet."

Giotto just stared dumbly at the door after the young Russian stormed out.

.~.

_"Meanwhile, young Spock was having difficulties of his own," Scotty narrated._

.~.

_Chapter 5:_ The Visitors at Camp

_Shi'Kahr, Vulcan_

Before they left their mansion, Spock's father firmly put his son's mental shields up so that Captain Pike and other higher ups in Starfleet wouldn't realize there is something 'different' about his son.

Chekov, on the other side of camp who had since quit, missed security drills (and coincidentally Giotto's wrath). Spock Prime made a positive notation on his PADD next to Chekov, Pavel Andreivich , happy that the lil Russian was following his own path.

"So why the hell weren't you at security practice?" Giotto yelled at poor Chekov after he tracked him down.

"I dunno," said Chekov, shrugging. "Vhy are you svearing at a kid?"

"Who cares? You should have BEEN THERE!" Giotto yelled, much like a drill sergeant.

"I-I-I…" Poor widdle Chekov didn't feel like standing up to the intimidating security guard. His confidence was wery shot. "But look! Ower there!"

"Where?" asked Cupcake. He turned around to look at where Chekov was pointing but there was no one there, except for Spock Prime, who was in disguise wearing a long beard and a Santa hat covering his pointed ears.

Chekov strolled out of there, leaving a stunned Giotto behind. Prime almost gave Giotto a nerve pinch for being mean, but instead reminded him about the protocols of Section 31, which he was basically in charge of. Giotto was, frankly, quite intimidated, and promised to go a little bit easier on the junior cadets in the future.

Meanwhile: _Spock Meets_ _The Bully_

"Greetings. I am called Stonn." The formidable young Vulcan smirked at Spock, who shied away. "First time at camp?"

"Indeed. I am called Spock," the thirteen year old young half-Vulcan said, his voice barely audible.

"I believe our quarters are in this direction although I would rather room with any other Vulcan male than you," said Stonn, not without a trace of malice. "However, it is a fact that you have been assigned as my roommate."

"That is acceptable," said Spock, even though he really did not want to room with the bully.

"My classmates are congregating over there," the elder full Vulcan said, indicating the picnic tables by the mess hall. "But however, I believe you are not invited. To put it in Terran terms, _you_ _suck_, Spock. You cannot join us for lunch due to your inferior bloodline." But Spock's attention had been pulled elsewhere and he didn't even blink at the veiled 'yo mama' insult.

"Stonn, who are they?" He asked, pointing towards the group of human boys and girls that had just arrived.

"Those are the humans that were accepted to camp, to meet the diversity quota, of course," Stonn said haughtily. "They would not have been allowed on our planet otherwise."

Spock resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. He continued to glance at the humans, only to lay eyes on the most beautiful being he'd ever seen.

"I believe that young male human wishes to speak with you," Stonn observed.

"On what evidence do you base that?" Spock asked, but was secretly thrilled that he hadn't been imagining it.

"I have observed that he just engaged in the Terran ritual known as 'winking'. Apparently he is trying to attract your attention. I suggest that you talk to him. Maybe _he_ will accept your kind." Stonn smirked at the hybrid as he tried to set him up to fail.

"I do not wish to," said Spock, terrified that he'd be rejected by the humans as well as the Vulcans.

However, before the two Vulcans could do anything, the human boy walked over to them. He politely nodded at Stonn before he addressed Spock.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy. What's your name?" The blond stared at Spock, inquisitively.

"I am called Spock," said the young male, glancing over at Admiral Nogura, who was watching the proceedings. It was common knowledge that he wasn't the most open-minded admiral in the Fleet, so, Spock, not wanting to stand out, gave the standard Vulcan response to such a question.

"You're a Vulcan!" Jimmy smiled at Spock, his eyes zeroing in on the boy's pointed ears.

"That is obvious," said Spock, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes.

"How old are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Thirteen in Terran years," said Spock. "How old are you?"

"Eleven and a half," said Kirk.

"That is quite precise for a human," said Spock, sounding a bit impressed.

"Yeah I guess," said Kirk. "So why are you wearing gloves at camp, then? As a desert dweller, your hands can't be cold."

"I have difficulty controlling my touch-telepathic abilities," Spock said stiffly, clutching his hands behind his back.

"Oh." Jimmy shrugged. "Okay then." He gave the Vulcan another friendly smile, which was quite surprising to Spock, given that this was the most nonchalant reaction to his gloves that he'd ever experienced.

"Hey, maybe I'll see you around. What's your specialty?"

"Astrophysics, xenolinguistics, and xenorelations," said Spock. (His father made him study a _lot_ in preparation to eventually become the heir of Surak.)

"Is that all?" Jimmy said faintly, glancing back at Nogura and rolling his eyes. "Not engineering too?"

"It is simply not possible to include a fourth area of interest if I am to advance in the other three," Spock said seriously.

"It's a joke, Spock." Jimmy winked at him, but unfortunately, the joke fell flat. Apparently, the young Vulcan did not yet understand Terran humor. "Trust me, three specialties are impressive enough."

"And you?" Spock was eager to transfer the focus of the conversation to Jim and away from himself.

"I'm not really sure yet." Jimmy shrugged. "I got in at the last minute when Captain Pike saw my aptitude scores." Kirk wrinkled his face into an expression of disgust. "He's gonna make me check out all the different departments and then let me decide."

"Logical."

Jimmy's eyes widened as he finally recognized Spock's face. "Wait, I've heard about you on the holonet! Aren't you that Vulcan prince who can't help but read other people's minds without their permission?"

"I have taken precautions to assure that does not occur," said a thoroughly green-faced Spock, but he was drowned out by the muttering of the crowd.

"You're even _less_ of a Vulcan than I thought before," said Stonn to Spock. "You don't have control of your telepathy like us _normal_ Vulcans."

"Hey, Jackass, say that again," Jim yelled, his blue eyes fierce with fury.

Stonn repeated himself. "You're even _less _of a_-_"

Stonn never knew what hit him. Startled, the young Vulcan was caught off guard and Jimmy was able to get in a few well-aimed punches. But soon Jimmy became no match for the Vulcan's superior strength. Spock wanted to help, but he was rooted to the spot. He watched in horror as Stonn was about to administer the nerve pinch on his opponent.

"That's enough, you two," Captain Pike snapped, appearing out of nowhere and yanking Jimmy away from his opponent before Nogura could give Jim a demerit.

"Don't worry, Spock. _There's always tomorrow_," Jimmy called over his shoulder as Pike tried to haul him away. You'll show 'em someday – I just know it. You're totally cuuuuude, Spockie!"

He reached for Spock's hand, and the Vulcan was too stunned to pull away. Thoughts of friendship…admiration…_affection_ suddenly enveloped Spock. But for the first time, it did not overwhelm his senses – in fact, it did just the opposite. The human, Jim's feelings blended with his own, creating an invisible warm glow that encompassed their forms.

Until the connection was broken.

Spock longingly watched Kirk go.

Captain Pike commed Sarek to let him know about the situation with Spock meeting young Jimmy.

Five minutes later, Sarek had beamed over to camp from work and gave Spock a talking to about not taking more interest in his betrothed, a Vulcan girl named T'Pring. This made young Spock secretly sad, although he was not exactly certain why.

.~.

_Chapter 6: Spock meets Chekov and McCoy _

_"This is the part of the story where the Russian, the Doctor, and the Vulcan's stories converge," said Scotty._

.~.

Although he would never admit it to himself, Spock was feeling depressed. He started to wander around the desert alone. Luckily, before he could be bothered by any wild animals, two people caught up to him.

"Hi, Mr. Wulcan! I'm Pavel Chekov," said the Russian prodigy, bouncing on his heels as he introduced himself to Spock. "I don't really belong here at camp, as I am too young to officially study here. Mr. Giotto is trying to make me join the security force, but I told him that I would not vork as a redshirt and that I quit the 'fleet. I'm _independent_!"

"Good for you," said Spock, the corners of his mouth twitching. He was amused by the boy's usage of 'mister'. Spock didn't think the title applied to him, but would be more suited for his father. Still, he couldn't fault the boy's manners.

"Thanks!" Chekov beamed. "I like to make new friends. Ve can be misfits together if you vant."

"I would appreciate the company," Spock admitted. "Just so you know, at the age of twelve, I invented the computerized _Kobayashi Maru _test. If you had to take it and you failed, you can blame me."

"I did fail it," said Chekov, nodding his head. "But I vasn't offended, Spock. I just took it as a learning experwience."

"That is good, said Spock. "The point of the test was that it was meant for you to experience fear while on duty."

"Duh," said Chekov, rolling his eyes. "I am vorking on dealing with ze fear."

"That is quite satisfactory," said the Vulcan with a small nod.

"Hello, Spock. I'm Doctor McCoy," said the young brown haired human. He was frowning just a bit. He looked about twenty-three. Spock estimated that he was about ten Terran years older than himself. "I almost lost my medical license due to being emotionally compromised by my divorce. You can call me Leonard, but please, for the love of God, don't mention my ex-wife, Jocelyn. She really screwed me over. She took the whole damn planet in the divorce."

"Very well," said Spock. "I will not mention your ex. I will call you Leonard. However, are you sure that is polite? In Vulcan society-"

"Of course!" said the human, interrupting the Vulcan. "I'm a doctor after all. You can call me whatever you want."

"Interesting," said Spock.

"I just checked the holonet on my communicator. Apparently we are supposed to get snow tonight," said the doctor.

"Then we will prepare for snow," said Spock, with determination.

.~.

_Meanwhile, On Delta Vega_

The Ice Creature watches the doctor, the Russian, and the Vulcan, thanks to Spock's failing telepathic shields and the palantir on loan from Saruman.

End Part I


	2. Part II

Rudolph Part II

_Chapter 7_

Sarek realized through his familial bond that Spock had left Starfleet camp with two human life forms, but he cannot determine who they are. He took a shuttle to DS9 by himself.

Then, just like clockwork, Lady Amanda decides to follow her bondmate from a distance.

Young Jimmy Kirk 'had a feeling' that Spock was in trouble, but he didn't venture out to find Spock. He didn't take a shuttle to Delta Vega because he was very smart and he had the test scores to prove it. He just ate some Admiral Ackbar cereal that morning, went to school as usual, and daydreamed a lot about "traps".

.~.

_Chapter 8: The Voyage to the Island of Misfits_

"This fog is as thick as plomeek soup," McCoy complained as he drove the flitter through the ion clouds. "This is _so_ much fun. Not only that, I'm in charge of a young Vulcan and an even younger human! Good God."

Spock noticed that one of the doctor's veins started to bulge on his forehead. He did not comment on his observation, or compare the doctor to a Vian, not wanting to stress the doctor further.

They finally landed safely on DS9. Admiral Komack was orbiting the station in his starship, the _U.S.S._ _Farragut_. In contrast rear-Admiral Matt Decker was on the ground, guarding Starbase DS9.

"Who are you guys?" The real-Admiral asked.

"We're Spock, McCoy, and Chekov," said the doctor. "Who the hell are you? I can tell you are some sort of official by the braids on your arm."

"Oh. Good, you are in the Starfleet database," said the real-Admiral after quickly checking his communicator. "My name is Matthew Decker. My son William is about ten months old back on Earth."

"Fascinating," said Spock, with interest. "Why did you have to take that posting so far from your family?"

"It was the only available job at the time," Decker said softly.

"Fair enough," said McCoy, looking over at a group of people who came to meet them. "And who is this? Mr. Sulu? I haven't seen you in a while."

"_Konnichiwa_. Good day, Doctor," said Mr. Sulu, bowing just a tad. "I would like to present my son. Say hello, son."

"Hi, I'm Hikaru Sulu," said the seven year old. "My dad and I got stuck with this posting on DS9. Can you help me get back to Earth by Christmas?"

"I think so," said Chekov. Spock nodded hopefully.

"_Jambo_. I am Mrs. Uhura," said a dark-skinned woman, stepping forward. "This is my daughter," she said proudly. "Say hello, my daughter."

"My name is Nyota," said the nine year old. The little girl grinned at Spock. "My mom and I got stuck with this posting too. Can you help us get back to Earth?"

But McCoy shook his head, disappointing the young Vulcan and human.

"I'm afraid that according to Starfleet protocol, we have to visit Admiral Komack before we can help you anywhere."

"Dran it," said Spock.

"I detest guidelines," Chekov said. "But vhat can you do?"

.~.

Unfortunately, Admiral Komack did not see them that day. Instead, they were greeted with a huge recording of Admiral Komack on a large viewscreen. (He said to pass on the message to Captain Pike that he was still stuck patrolling thanks to the influence of Landrew, the computer in the sky.)

"We're stuck on a Starbase…everybody row, row, row your boat," said Komack's recording.

"No thanks, you aren't God," said McCoy, rolling his eyes. "Even I'm not that stupid. Besides everybody knows that that movie sucked balls. It was only a _little_ bit funny."

"Yeah," said both Spock and Chekov.

"I liked the bit with the shower though," Spock said thoughtfully.

"You would," McCoy snorted.

Chekov missed the reference entirely.

.~.

_A half an hour later_

"Now I have an idea. Let's go to Delta Vega with Spock! It's all for one and one for all!" McCoy suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go rescue Sarek and Amanda together!" Chekov echoed. "All three of us."

"Very well," said Spock.

But Spock didn't want to gamble with McCoy and Chekov's lives. So late that night, he 'borrowed' a flitter without permission and left the Starbase by himself. He secretly wished his friends well.

.~.

_Chapter 9: Spock Grows Up_

Scotty: Wee Spock had some growing up to do on his journey. He grew from a pre-pubescent Vulcan into an adult.

Spock slowly realized that it didn't help things to run away from his problems, such as Sarek's disapproval, the Klingons, _and_ the Ice Creature.

.~.

_Chapter 10: Back on Vulcan_

"Hey guess who came back home," said Stonn. "It is the _human_ Vulcan," he teased. "In fact, I can feel his emotions even from where I'm standing."

"I could care less about your pathetic taunts," said Spock. "All I want right now is to find my parents."

"Are you certain you are not in need of a bondmate at this time?" said Stonn.

Spock did _not_ appreciate the Vulcan insinuating that he was going through the mating cycle. However, he wisely did not take the bait. All that he said was, "my mental controls have improved enough so that pon farr would not be an issue at this time."

Stonn almost looked disappointed.

The taunting continued until a superior officer appeared on the scene.

"Do you know where my parents are, Captain?" Spock asked, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. He did not entirely succeed.

"They're gone," said Captain Pike with a heavy heart. "They left about a month ago after you left on your adventure with McCoy and Chekov. Sarek especially felt bad for the way he treated you, pushing you to join the VSA in conjunction with joining the 'fleet."

"I find that hard to believe that my father would risk his life for me," said Spock, raising an eyebrow. "Especially since I have been so resistant to his choice of bondmate."

"It's true!" Captain Pike insisted. "It's not only your mother who loves you. Your father does too, but his Vulcan training makes it very difficult to show it or talk about it out loud."

"Fascinating," Spock said quietly. Perhaps what Pike was telling him had a grain of truth to it. He couldn't be absolutely sure. He hoped so.

"Spock, without your father around, we have no Vulcan ambassador to Earth. We have to get him back," Pike said grimly.

"That sounds like a way to turn this puzzle into a win/win scenario," Kirk piped up, finally arriving on the scene. (He thought he could feel Spock's anxiety, but he wasn't sure how that was possible. Still he wanted to help his friend, who was probably freaking out on the inside.) "Hey, is there anything I can do to help with the search for Spock's parents?"

"Perhaps," said Captain Pike, glancing at Kirk with interest. "Spock, what do you think?"

"The Klingons have my parents," said the Vulcan, almost as if by rote. "It is my duty to go after them."

"Yes, we know about your duties to your clan." Kirk almost rolled his eyes. "Spock, a rescue mission would be really risky," Jim reminded him. "If feeling human thoughts gives you problems, who knows what would happen if you were bombarded by Klingon thoughts? Everyone knows they can be pretty savage at times. What if the Klingons threaten to throw your parents to the Ice Creature? What then? Let's think this through logically before we go barging into the Klingons' camp. "

"I must do this, if Starfleet is to survive," Spock insisted. "If I succeed and wipe out the Klingon menace once and for all, then it will help keep you safe, Jim."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," said Jim in a determined voice. "I'm going with you. And just so you know, I think you're being xenophobic towards the Klingons."

"You may accompany me on the mission," said Spock, not without a trace of anger. "But do not tell me I have to accept the Klingons. They are _not_ a part of the Federation."

"So that means we should just kill them all because they haven't evolved enough like you Vulcans have?" Kirk said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Arguing amongst ourselves is pointless."

"I agree," said Kirk. "But I just don't want to think of the Klingons as our enemies exactly. Who knows, one day we might have one serve in Starfleet. Sometimes, like me, beings need a second chance to prove their worth."

"Logical," Spock admitted.

"So here's how I think we should surprise the Klingons…"

.~.

_Chapter 11: The Storm_

Unfortunately, just as they were about to take off in a well-stocked shuttle, an ion storm hit.

"I'll take the controls!" Kirk offered, knowing that he had received better marks for flying at the academy. (Spock was a most efficient pilot, but he almost always followed logical, by-the-book flying patterns. Kirk, on the other hand, was good at keeping his opponent guessing with his evasive maneuvers.)

The Klingons sent the shuttle a message that Sarek and Amanda were slated to die within two days!

"We'd better burn some speed and go to warp five," Kirk advised, and Spock agreed with him. (For once.)

They tracked the Klingons to an ice cave, where the monster was surely kept starving.

"Interesting," said Kirk. "This reminds me of that one time in the ice cave with…"

"Now is _not_ the time," said Spock, barely repressing the urge to glare at his friend.

This is *the moment* when Kirk and Spock realized that they are more than just friends and they wish to develop into bondmates.

"Okay, okay," said Kirk, holding up his hands. "It wasn't that great of a joke anyway."

Spock resisted the urge to mentally snark back. Barely.

Then the Klingons show up, headed by Kor. A gratuitous fight scene occurred! Kirk and Spock had each other's backs. (Spock wanted to set phasers to kill, but Kirk punched him _hard_ in the arm, so they switched their weapons to stun.)

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yelled the two Klingons.

Kirk and Spock did not taunt them back.

The Ice Creature roared and Spock shook in fear. Kirk grabbed his hand and Spock wasn't so scared anymore.

_Chapter 12:_ _Return to San Fran_

Scot: They finally bested the Klingons, stole their shuttle, and arrived back in San Francisco, HQ in the nick of time.

Then McCoy and Chekov showed up and made a diversion for the Klingons and then McCoy hypoed the creature with ease. Pavel's parents from Russia were dentists so the abominable Ice Creature owned by the Klingons wasn't mean after the young prodigy removed all of the tranquilized creature's ten rows of 'teeth'.

"We're saved!" Amanda cried, and reached for Sarek's hand, which surprisingly, he permitted.

Unfortunately, someone had to sacrifice and it was the doctor. McCoy fell over an ice cliff (he really liked cliffies) and Kirk and Spock mourned his death.

"He's dead, Jim," Spock said with sorrow.

Kirk barely suppressed his laughter.

.~.

_Chapter 13: Surprise!_

Pike promised to give different positions to the folks stuck on DS9 after the ion storm let up so they could be closer to their families, especially during the holidays! Kirk and Spock fist-bumped, they were so psyched!

Chekov finally got accepted into Starfleet nawigation school! Cupcake apologized for pushing him to go into the security force and Chekov, being the kind soul that he is, forgave the redshirt.

Sarek beamed back and apologized to both Spock and especially to Kirk, saying, "I underestimated you, son. I underestimated you both! You truly are stronger together."

"Thanks!" Kirk beamed his mega-watt smile.

"I love you, Spock," Sarek said, sounding grave. "I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid."

Spock's face filled with tinges of light green, both from the praise from his father and from the love that Jim was pouring into their fledgling bond. Kirk thought about cracking a Grinch joke, but decided that the timing wasn't right. (He realized that he had his whole life with Spock ahead of him, which would give him ample time to crack jokes about his Vulcan's blood color.)

Then McCoy finally came back with the Ice Creature who was extremely tame at this point. The creature helps them decorate the 'workshop'!

"Hey, look! The ice creature is smiling at us," the doctor announced.

"Cool!" Kirk, Spock, and Chekov replied.

_Chapter 14: The next day is Xmas_

"The weather reports look terrible," Pike worried aloud. "I'm afraid we will have to cancel Christmas."

"Are you sure?" asked Number One in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't chance it," Pike said sadly. "Peoples' tax dollars at work. I couldn't risk losing any ships." Just then, his communicator beeped.

_Quiet down everyone. I'm afraid we're cancelling Christmas._

Admiral Nogura had sent out a mass text. "I can't do anything about the weather," he said. "It's out of my hands."

"Captain, wait! I have an idea," said Number One. "What if we let Spock and Kirk help…"

"Wait a minute… I have an idea!" Pike crowed. "We should let Spock and Kirk help us steer the ship through the storm!

"That's what I just said," said Number One, rolling her eyes. "Typical."

"Sorry," said Pike, looking pained. "You can get the credit."

"_Thank_ you!" Number One said smoothly.

"Spock, would your extra sensitive mind be able to see through the effects of the ion storm?" Pike asked.

"I believe that I am capable of such an action," said the Vulcan, with a touch of pride.

"Vulcan with your mind so bright, won't you guide the ship tonight?" Pike asked.

"I would be honored to use my telepathy for the ship's behalf," said Spock with a nod. "As long as Jim gets to come too."

"Of course he can!" Pike enthused. "He's my apprentice. Like I was going to say no to that."

"Alright!" Kirk cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Good for you, my sons," said Mr. Sarek.

"Excuse me? Do you really mean it?" Spock just gaped at his father. Had he just accepted Jim into the clan of Surak?

"Indeed I do." Sarek's eyes shone with warmth. Spock almost hugged him, but remembered Vulcan decorum at the last minute.

"Thank you, sir," Spock said formally.

Sarek gave them the Vulcan salute. "May you both live long and prosper together."

Spock almost cried - he was so happy at his t'hy'la's acceptance into their clan.

Kirk smirked just a tad and reached for his Vulcan's hand.

/I love you, Spock./

/I love you too, James!/

Just then Spock Prime showed up, gave them the double Vulcan salute, and said "I told you so!" (Then he went back to the Nexus to be with his Kirk for Christmas because his Kirk had once made a really lame business decision.)

_Meanwhile_

Captain Pike and Number One went over the _Enterprise_ pre-flight checks.

"Ready, Spock?" Pike asked.

"Aye sir, all systems go."

"Ready, Jim?"

"You bet, sir!"

"Then let's punch it!" Pike exclaimed. "First stop, DS9!"

"They'll be fine," said McCoy as he waved goodbye from the ground.

"Of course they vill be!" Chekov echoed, also waving goodbye.

.~.

_Chapter 15:_

_Meanwhile, back on DS9_

Sulu, Uhura, the Admirals, and Captains were sad because they wouldn't get to go home for Xmas.

But then the _Enterprise_ (call sign NCC-1701) showed up and they all got to go back to Earth, thanks to Kirk and Spock's mutual telepathic guidance through the ion storm and any alternate universes they happened to navigate.

"Awesome job, cadets!" Admiral Archer praised.

"Good for you both for working as a team," Captain Janeway praised them.

"I had faith that they would make it," said Captain Sisko with a smile.

"I wasn't sure they could do it," grinned Captain Picard.

"All aboard?" He quickly took a head count to make sure he didn't miss anyone. "Okay, let's punch it!" Pike exclaimed.

_When they arrived safely back at HQ_

Kirk and Spock got to finger kiss under the mistletoe, deliver the toys to the human children in the _Enterprise_ and ultimately prove "Santa" (and especially Admirals Komack and Nogura) wrong.

Captain Pike got promoted to Admiral.

Uhura became good friends with Mr. Scott.

Chekov and Sulu became good friends.

And McCoy? He celebrated with - you guessed it - a mint julep. "It doesn't get any better than this," he mused.

And that bet the old country doctor made, long years ago? Well. His prize stallions went down in history.

_The End_

T.V. commercial - (Stay tuned for the broadcast of _Mickey's_ _Xmas_ _Carol_, coming up next year!)


End file.
